tim_burtonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tim Burton
* ' Timothy Walter Burton', dit Tim Burton, est un réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain né le 25 août 1958 à Burbank en Californie. Réalisateur de 16 long métrages dont les plus connus sont Sleepy Hollow ou Alice au Pays des Merveilles plus récemment Dark Shadows et Frankenweenie (2012). Biographie Tim Burton passe l'essentiel de son enfance en solitaire, se définissant lui-même comme un introverti. Au soleil de la Californie, dans sa ville natale de Burbank, qu'il définit lui-même comme l'antichambre d'Hollywood, il préfère les salles obscures des cinémas où il voit et revoit les films de monstres comme Godzilla, Frankenstein et ses nombreuses suites, les films de Hammer Film Productions, et surtout ceux avec Vincent Price. Il s'amuse à terroriser l'enfant de ses voisins en lui faisant croire que les extra-terrestres se préparent à envahir la planète. Très doué pour le dessin, il gagne un concours organisé pour décorer les camions de la ville. En 1979, il est embauché par les studios Disney. Il dira à ce propos : « Cela peut paraître stupide, mais je suis arrivé à une époque où le studio était en crise. Les dirigeants cherchaient à tout prix du personnel » . Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, Burton ne parvient pas à dessiner ce que le studio désire. Durant cette période, il écrit un poème qui, dix ans plus tard, sera la base du scénario de L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. En 1982, Burton reçoit 60 000 USD pour réaliser, à partir du scénario qu'il a rédigé, Vincent. Julie Hickson, exécutif chez Disney, et Tom Wilhite, responsable du développement créatif, sont persuadés du potentiel créatif du jeune homme. Cerise sur le gâteau, Vincent Price, son idole, est le narrateur de ce petit dessin animé. Rick Heinrichs, collègue de travail et spécialiste de l'animation, travaille sur le projet. Il sera de presque tous les futurs films de Burton. Les cadres du studio sont effrayés par la noirceur de ce court métrage de seulement cinq minutes, et le mettent au placard. Il ne sortira qu'en complément de programme de ''L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack'' en 1993. Néanmoins, ils reconnaissent à Burton un certain talent. Aussi, il est choisi pour mettre en scène un court métrage un peu plus long, avec des acteurs et des décors réels : Frankenweenie. Même résultat artistique et même conséquence. Un univers sombre et poétique La chance lui sourit en 1985. La firme cinématographique Warner Bros a passé un contrat avec l'acteur Paul Reubens qui incarne Pee-Wee Herman, sorte d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte, pour réaliser un film dont il est la vedette. Tim Burton parvient à décrocher le poste de réalisateur. Il n'entre plus dans les plans de Disney, et Warner veut un metteur en scène qui ne pose pas de problème. Avec un faible budget, Pee-Wee Big Adventure n'est pas l'une des priorités du studio qui concentre son attention sur Les Goonies, mais qui garde cependant un œil sur ce tournage record : le film est réalisé en moins d'un mois, sans aucun dépassement budgétaire. Danny Elfman signe la musique ; c'est le début d'une longue et fructueuse collaboration entre le compositeur et le réalisateur. Succès surprise au box-office, le premier long-métrage de Tim Burton divise la critique. Lucide, Burton refuse de réaliser la suite des aventures de Pee-Wee afin de ne pas être catalogué. Trois ans plus tard, il est désigné pour réaliser Beetlejuice, d'un budget de treize millions de dollars, dont un affecté aux effets spéciaux. Avec ce film, qui est, selon ses propres mots, une version parodique de L'Exorciste, il pose un peu plus les bases de son univers joyeusement morbide, délicieusement poétique et comique. Emmené par l'interprétation totalement déjantée de Michael Keaton, le film cartonne et récolte soixante-treize millions de dollars aux États-Unis seulement, et reçoit un Oscar pour le maquillage. Warner propose à Tim Burton de réaliser Batman, avec un budget de trente cinq millions de dollars. La firme a acquis les droits d'adaptation du personnage créé par Bob Kane en 1979 et a mis près de dix ans à développer le projet. Séduit depuis toujours par la face cachée, la double personnalité de Batman, Burton accepte. Il part à Londres, aux studios Pinewood où Stanley Kubrick a mis en scène Full Metal Jacket. Anton Furst, décorateur du film de Kubrick, est engagé pour réaliser Gotham City. Burton désire s'éloigner un peu de la folie qui entoure ce projet. Malgré tout, il est sans cesse sous pression : son choix de prendre Michael Keaton pour interpréter le justicier masqué est contesté. Le costume en tissu bleu de la série devient noir, avec une fausse musculature. La Warner est inondée de plus de cinquante mille lettres de protestations. Mais le cinéaste ne veut rien lâcher, soutenu par ses principaux acteurs. Il veut effectuer un retour aux sources qui prête à discussion, voire à polémique chez certains fans. Vincent Price, avec qui il est en contact depuis Vincent, lui écrit pour lui témoigner son soutien. Le film remporte quatre cent millions de dollars à l'échelle mondiale, et l'Oscar des meilleurs décors. Burton a désormais les coudées franches, mais le tournage l'a moralement vidé. Il souhaite revenir à un film plus intimiste. Ce sera Edward aux mains d'argent. Le carré d'as Burton sollicite le studio 20th Century Fox pour financer son film. Warner veut impérativement lui faire réaliser la suite des aventures de Batman, et ne manifeste aucun intérêt pour ce scénario basé sur un dessin d'homme avec des mains-ciseaux qui, sans le vouloir, casse tout ce qu'il touche. Il choisit la Floride pour mettre en scène ce film largement autobiographique. C'est également la rencontre entre Burton et l'acteur Johnny Depp. Tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, l'alchimie est parfaite. Nouvelle rencontre cinématographique entre le fan et l'idole, Vincent Price tient le rôle de l'inventeur d'Edward, son dernier rôle à l'écran. Une interprétation bouleversante selon Burton. Véritable plaidoyer pour la tolérance, magnifié par l'interprétation habitée de Johnny Depp et de Winona Ryder, ainsi que la musique de Danny Elfman, ce quatrième long-métrage est salué par l'ensemble de la critique comme un chef-d'œuvre. Triomphe commercial, il demeure aujourd'hui encore l'un des sommets de la filmographie de Tim Burton. En 1992, il accepte de réaliser le deuxième volet des aventures de Batman. Cette fois-ci, le justicier masqué est confronté à Catwoman et au Pingouin, joués respectivement par Michelle Pfeiffer et Danny DeVito. Les dirigeants de Warner se sont mordus les doigts d'avoir refusé Edward aux mains d'argent ; ils donnent donc une entière liberté artistique à Burton qui place le tournage à Burbank, sa ville natale. Encore plus noir et plus torturé que le premier, ce nouvel opus pose encore une fois problème, car Warner reçoit de nouvelles lettres de protestations, non pas des fans mais des parents qui jugent le film trop effrayant pour leurs enfants. Mais le film triomphe au box-office. En outre, il traduit l'influence du cinéma expressionniste sur Burton, et plus particulièrement Friedrich Murnau et son Nosferatu. Marque indiscutable de cette parenté, Christopher Walken incarne un homme d'affaires véreux appelé Max Shreck, le nom de l'interprète du vampire dans le film de Murnau. L'année suivante, une surprise de taille arrive sur les écrans : L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack . Le scénario est basé sur un poème écrit par Burton à l'époque où il était chez Disney. Il rappelle le Grinch du Dr Seuss, l'un des poètes favoris du cinéaste. Il s'agit d'un film d'animation image par image, une technique artisanale pour laquelle Burton a une grande passion. La mise en scène va nécessiter trois ans. C'est Henry Selick qui est chargé de la réalisation, mais Burton l'a surveillé très étroitement. Le film est produit par Disney, propriétaire du poème. Le contrat que Burton a signé en intégrant le studio en 1979 comprend une clause spécifiant que toute activité créatrice d'un membre de Disney est la propriété de la « Police de la pensée » : en clair, ne serait-ce que pour réaliser un scénario à partir du poème, il faut négocier avec Disney. Mais le succès de leur ancien employé rendent les dirigeants plus accommodants. Un budget de dix-huit millions de dollars est débloqué, soit le tiers du budget habituel d'un film Disney. Pour la troisième fois consécutive, l'action se déroule à l'époque de Noël. Tim Burton donne libre cours à sa passion pour la fête de l'Halloween. Danny Elfman compose les mélodies, mais également des chansons qui transforment le poème en une comédie musicale. Burton et Elfman se disputent souvent car, si les chansons s'insèrent très bien dans l'histoire et ne la ralentissent pas, elles nécessitent des aménagements scénaristiques. Cela a pour effet que les deux amis se fâchent ; une brouille qui durera trois ans. En 1994, Burton met en scène la vie farfelue d'Edward Davis Wood Junior, réalisateur affublé de façon posthume du titre de « plus mauvais réalisateur de tous les temps ». Il sollicite Johnny Depp pour incarner un nouvel Edward qui, comme le précédent, entretient de nombreuses connexions avec son univers et sa vie. Avec cependant une nuance de taille : Burton est adulé alors que Wood fut dénigré. La relation entre Lugosi et Wood est un miroir de celle entre Price et Burton. Le scénario se concentre sur la période « fastueuse » d'Edward Wood. On le voit mettre en scène, non sans mal, trois films dont le légendaire Plan 9 from Outer Space. Pour la circonstance, il s'entoure de nombreux acteurs passés ou méprisés comme Bela Lugosi, la présentatrice de films d'horreurs Vampira et le lutteur suédois Tor Johnson. Toute cette troupe vit de nombreuses péripéties dans leur parcours cinématographique digne d'un film hollywoodien, mais précisément l'inverse du « rêve américain » cher à Hollywood qui préfère les histoires à succès. De plus, le film est tourné en noir et blanc. Tous ces choix expliquent probablement l'échec de l'un des meilleurs films de Tim Burton qui se surpasse comme rarement. Il retourne certaines séquences, à l'identique, des films de Wood avec une précision d'orfèvre. Généreux, il offre deux superbes cadeaux à Ed Wood : la rencontre avec Orson Welles (qui n'eut jamais lieu), et une première triomphale pour Plan 9 from Outer Space. Howard Shore compose la musique en lieu et place d'Elfman. Le film remporte deux Oscars : Martin Landau décroche l'Oscar du meilleur second rôle pour son interprétation de Bela Lugosi, et Rick Baker celui du maquillage, mais le film ne s'inscrit pas au box-office. Tim Burton connaît son premier échec commercial. Fin de siècle en demi-teinte Son nouveau projet est Mars Attacks!. Jonathan Gems, collaborateur de Burton depuis Batman, également scénariste et auteur de pièces de théâtre, rédige un scénario basé sur un jeu de cartes représentant des martiens et des dinosaures . Burton donne volontairement à son film un aspect ringard, dans le style des films de science-fiction à petit budget des années 1950 . Très éloigné du style gothique, expressionniste ou même coloré (Pee-Wee Big Adventure, Beetlejuice) qu'on lui connaît, la griffe de Burton se reconnaît à son humour. Ce sont des enfants qui sauvent la planète des envahisseurs pendant que le président fait face à des journalistes qui se demandent si les martiens ont un sexe. Version surprenante de La Guerre des mondes de H.G. Wells. Malgré une pléiade de stars, le film n'emballe ni la critique, ni le public qui lui préfère Independence Day, film traitant du même sujet mais sur un ton plus dramatique, et à grands coups d'effets spéciaux. Néanmoins, ce deuxième échec commercial a un point positif : le retour de Danny Elfman à la musique. Burton a expliqué les raisons de cette brouille : « Danny, Henry Selick et moi nous disputions souvent sur le plateau de L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack, à cause des chansons de Danny. Caroline Thompson et moi devions sans arrêt réaménager le scénario pour les insérer. On s'est tous conduits comme des gamins. Mais de ne pas nous voir pendant un certain temps nous a fait du bien à tous les deux.» Les deux artistes ne se quitteront plus. Burton a retrouvé son pendant musical. On lui propose de réaliser un nouvel épisode de Superman, avec Nicolas Cage dans le rôle principal, plus axé sur la psyché du personnage. Burton accepte mais après un an, le projet est interrompu. Il se retrouve pleinement dans le scénario de Sleepy Hollow : ambiance sombre et gothique, cadavres décapités en série, humour noir, démon sans tête... Kevin Yagher, responsable des effets spéciaux de la série Les Contes de la crypte, s'associe avec Andrew Kevin Walker, auteur du scénario de Seven, pour adapter la nouvelle éponyme de Washington Irving. Le tournage se fait en Angleterre, et plusieurs collaborateurs de Batman sont sollicités. Toujours peu enclin aux effets spéciaux numériques, qui sont limités au strict minimum pour un film de ce genre, Burton concentre toute l'attention de son équipe artistique sur les décors, allant jusqu'à réaliser lui-même certains arbres de la forêt. Appuyé par Johnny Depp, Christina Ricci, Michael Gough et Christopher Lee, le cinéaste renoue avec le succès critique et commercial, malgré une interdiction aux enfants de moins de 13 ans aux États-Unis. Elfman compose pour l'occasion une musique sombre et torturée. Sorti en 1999, le film semble être un récapitulatif de l'œuvre de Burton : citrouille, humour noir, ambiance gothique, moulin en feu, légende médiévale démoniaque... Nouveau millénaire et nouvelles obsessions Le XXIe siècle s'ouvre de manière ambivalente pour Tim Burton. Le succès de Sleepy Hollow, cependant très loin de ses premiers films, lui permet de retrouver le final cut, autrement dit le montage final, perdu après Ed Wood. Néanmoins, Burton n'est toujours pas en position de force. En 2001, il accepte de réaliser un remake de La Planète des singes. Pendant le tournage, il se sépare de l'actrice Lisa Marie qu'il a épousée huit ans auparavant, et rencontre Helena Bonham Carter qui va devenir sa femme. Il perd également son père. Le film obtient de bons résultats, atteignant les cent soixante-treize millions de dollars de bénéfices sur le sol américain. Deux ans plus tard, le studio Columbia le contacte pour mettre en scène Big fish. Entre-temps, sa femme lui a donné un fils. Un homme qui va devenir père mais qui va également perdre le sien ; Tim Burton ne peut que se retrouver dans cette histoire dont les événements sont très synchrones avec sa vie. Ewan McGregor tient le premier rôle. Le style du cinéaste change d'orientation, mais sa griffe est visible : sorcière, loup-garou, géant, nains... Il concrétise en 2005 un projet vieux de plus de quinze ans : mettre en scène le chef-d'œuvre de Roald Dahl, Charlie et la chocolaterie. Pour la quatrième fois, Johnny Depp est en tête de la distribution. Il campe un Willy Wonka complètement survolté, rappelant le démon Beetlejuice, et dont l'apparence ressemble, à certains égards, au personnage Alex d'Orange mécanique de Stanley Kubrick. Ce dernier est cité avec la scène de la barre chocolatée télévisuelle : le film dans lequel la barre est projetée est 2001, l'odyssée de l'espace. Le cinéaste s'installe, pour la deuxième fois, aux studios Pinewood dont il utilise presque tous les plateaux. À titre d'anecdote, cent vingt mille litres d'un mélange couleur chocolat sont fournis par Nestlé. Danny Elfman signe la musique et prête sa voix pour le chœur des Oompas-Loompas. Si l'esthétique gothique habituelle fait place à un univers plus coloré, il n'en reste pas moins que la poésie propre à Burton demeure : le plan final avec la maison des Bucket arrosée par des canons à neige. Quatre mois plus tard, Les Noces funèbres arrivent sur les écrans. Ce nouveau film d'animation a été tourné en parallèle de Charlie et la chocolaterie. Pour la circonstance, Burton s'entoure de ses collaborateurs habituels : Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Christopher Lee, Albert Finney et Michael Gough notamment prêtent leurs voix aux marionnettes. Le scénario de Burton est basé sur un conte russe qu'un de ses collaborateurs lui a raconté, pendant le tournage de L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Mais, cette fois-ci, pas de dispute entre Elfman et Burton. Les deux artistes ont retenu la leçon. Le cinéaste en profite pour égratigner un peu la bourgeoisie, présentée comme terne, cynique et arriviste, et afficher sa préférence pour le monde des morts, nettement plus haut en couleur et plus animé. Le résultat final est saisissant, très proche des œuvres de Jean Cocteau et de Bertolt Brecht. Pour l'anecdote, Burton a avoué s'être étonné lui-même, car il a dessiné ses principaux personnages sans penser à Depp, Helena Carter, Christopher Lee. De Vincent à Ed Wood, Tim Burton s'est fait le chantre des marginaux, des solitaires, des prétendus monstres renfermant des trésors de gentillesse. Avec Mars Attacks!, il passe à tout un groupe. Sleepy Hollow marque un nouveau cycle : celui de la famille. Big Fish, Charlie et la Chocolaterie et Les Noces Funèbres poursuivent dans cette voie. L'enfant solitaire, prétendu anormal, a probablement réglé ses comptes et pense maintenant à fonder une famille. Nous avons appris récemment la séparation de Tim Burton avec son ancienne compagne, Helena Bonham Carter. Son œuvre et son style Tim Burton est un réalisateur, amoureux des images, jouant aussi bien avec le Technicolor kitsch des années 1950 qu'avec le noir et blanc du gothique ou de la nostalgie, mais aussi un amoureux des monstres attachants qui peuplent ses délires visuels, comme dans Pee Wee Big Adventure (1985), Beetlejuice (1988), Batman (1989), Edward aux mains d'argent (1990), Batman, le défi (1992), L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (1993), Ed Wood (1994), Mars Attacks! (1996), Sleepy Hollow (1999), La Planète des Singes (2001), Big Fish (2003), Charlie et la Chocolaterie (2005) et Les Noces Funèbres (2005). Dans une interview, il dit : « ... mon truc à moi ce sont les monstres. Déjà, môme, je les aimais. Je me sentais proche d'eux : en marge de la société et incompris, comme eux. De plus, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les outsiders, ceux que l'on pense méchants alors que, en fait, ils ne le sont pas. Ce sont des personnages attachants, très intéressants à explorer. » Il figure au palmarès des réalisateurs qui rapportent le plus au monde cinématographique en termes de bénéfices. Il est cependant l'un des rares réalisateurs américains à concilier de gros chiffres au box-office avec un univers et un style très personnels et une ambition artistique certaine, par ses histoires enchantées, dans lesquelles il travaille énormément les couleurs (décors et costumes). Il est aussi un des derniers grands réalisateurs à utiliser la méthode artisanale de l'animation comme nous pouvons le voir dans L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (qu'il n'a pas réalisé, contrairement à une croyance commune bien ancrée, mais qu'il a étroitement supervisé) ou plus récemment dans Les Noces Funèbres. Tim Burton et Edgar Poe Edgar Allan Poe a fortement influencé Tim Burton. L’attrait que le cinéaste éprouve pour lui provient d’une part de la découverte de l’œuvre du poète maudit lorsque Burton a 10 ans et, d’autre part, des films que Roger Corman a réalisés d’après l’œuvre de Poe. Il convient de préciser que Vincent Price, son idole, était la vedette principale de ce cycle. Le scénario de L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack a été rédigé à partir d'un poème Tim Burton. Cela renforce un peu plus le parallèle entre Burton et Poe, car son plus célèbre travail est un poème : Le Corbeau. De plus, les poèmes de Poe et de Burton servent à chaque fois de base à l’élaboration des scénarios respectifs qui, certes respectent l’esprit des auteurs, mais entraînent l’histoire dans une nouvelle direction. Le poème original de Poe est transformé en un véritable feu d’artifice visuel et burlesque entre Price, Karloff et Lorre, tandis que celui de Burton devient une comédie musicale mélancolique et macabre. Marques de fabrique Tim Burton laisse sur chacune de ses œuvres plusieurs empreintes récurrentes, parmi lesquelles : *Présence fréquente de chiens morts, de chats noirs, de clowns, de parapluies, d'arbres tordus, de représentants d'églises peu sympathiques et d'épouvantails dans ses films. De plus, présence quasi perpétuelle de morts dans ses films. *Les crédits, au début du film, sont souvent présentés en travelling. *Travaille régulièrement avec certains acteurs : Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Michael Keaton, Jeffrey Jones, Jack Nicholson, Glenn Shadix, Deep Roy, Christopher Lee, Lisa Marie, Winona Ryder, Danny de Vito, Albert Finney et Paul Reubens. *Ses travaux et son style sont influencés par l'artiste Edward Gorey, notamment au niveau de ses peintures à l'encre. *Utilise souvent les ombres afin d'obtenir un rendu inquiétant. *Ses personnages principaux ont tendance à être des individus solitaires, excentriques, timides, en marge de la société, souvent pâles et distants. *Ses créations présentent un bon nombre de rayures noires et blanches et de spirales tordues. *Ses films commencent souvent par des flocons de neige tombant la nuit, ou lorsque la fête commence (in medias res). *Il s'inspire parfois du cinéma expressionniste allemand et de ses images exagérées. *Pour les trames sonores, il travaille essentiellement avec Danny Elfman (sauf pour Ed Wood, dont la musique est signée Howard Shore). *Il insère souvent des références aux Kaijus Eiga dans ses films. *Il a une prédilection pour les monstres de tous types : loup-garou dans Big Fish, le Pingouin et Catwoman dans Batman 2, une galerie complète dans L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack... Filmographie Réalisateur *1971 : The Island of Doctor Agor *1979 : Stalk of the Celery Monster *1982 : Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp (dans l'émission Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre) *1982 : Vincent *1982 : Hansel and Gretel *1982 : Luau, coréalisé et coscénarisé avec Jerry Rees *1984 : Frankenweenie avec Shelley Duvall, Barret Oliver *1985 : The Jar (dans l'émission Alfred Hitchcock présente) *1986 : Pee-Wee Big Adventure (The Story of a Rebel and his Bike) avec Pee-Wee Herman, Mark Holton *1988 : Beetlejuice avec Michael Keaton, Alec Baldwin, Geena Davis, Winona Ryder, Catherine O'Hara *1989 : Batman avec Michael Keaton, Kim Basinger, Jack Nicholson *1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands) avec Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder, Dianne Wiest *1991 : Batman, le défi (Batman Returns) avec Michael Keaton, Michelle Pfeiffer, Danny DeVito, Christopher Walken *1994 : Ed Wood avec Johnny Depp, Martin Landau,Patricia Arquette, Bill Murray *1996 : Mars Attacks! avec Jack Nicholson, Glenn Close, Danny DeVito, Tom Jones, Pierce Brosnan *1999 : Sleepy Hollow avec Johnny Depp, Christina Ricci, Christopher Walken, Miranda Richardson, Christopher Lee *2001 : La Planète des singes (Planet of the apes) avec Mark Wahlberg, Tim Roth *2003 : Big Fish avec Ewan McGregor, Albert Finney, Helena Bonham Carter *2005 : Charlie et la chocolaterie(Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) avec Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Christopher Lee *2005 : Les Noces Funèbres (Corpse Bride) coréalisateur avec Mike Johnson avec les voix de Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Emily Watson, Christopher Lee, Albert Finney, Michael Gough *2007 : Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street avec Johnny Depp *2012 : Frankenweenie (2012) avec Charlie Tahan, Winona Ryder et Martin Landau *2014 : Big Eyes (en tournage) avec Reese Witherspoon et Ryan Reynolds *2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants Particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) avec Eva Green, Asa Butterfield, Ella Purnell Acteur *1992 : Singles de Cameron Crowe avec Bridget Fonda, Matt Dillon *1994 : A Century of Cinema de Caroline Thomas avec Richard Attenborough, Dan Aykroyd Scénariste *1982 : Vincent de Tim Burton avec la voix Vincent Price *1985 : Frankenweenie de Tim Burton avec Shelley Duvall *1988 : Beetlejuice de Tim Burton avec Alec Baldwin, Geena Davis *1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands) de Tim Burton avec Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder *1993 : L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (The Nightmare before Christmas) de Henry Selick avec Chris Sarandon, Danny Elfman *2005 : Les Noces funèbres (Corpse Bride) de Mike Johnson avec les voix de Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Christopher Lee Producteur *1989 : Beetlejuice *1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands) de Tim Burton avec Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder *1991 : Batman, le défi (Batman Returns) de Tim Burton avec Michael Keaton, Michelle Pfeiffer *1993 : L'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack (The Nightmare before Christmas) de Henry Selick avec Chris Sarandon, Danny Elfman *1994 : Ed Wood de Tim Burton avec Johnny Depp, Martin Landau *1995 : Batman Forever de Joel Schumacher avec Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones *1996 : James et la pêche géante (James and the Giant Peach) de Henry Selick *1996 : Mars Attacks! de Tim Burton avec Jack Nicholson, Glenn Close *2005 : Les Noces funèbres (Corpse Bride) de Mike Johnson Notes * En 1997, Tim Burton a également écrit un petit recueil de poèmes, La Triste Fin du petit Enfant Huître et autres histoires (The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy & Other Stories), qu'il a illustré lui-même. * En 1979, il a débuté dans les studios de Walt Disney, où il a planché sur Rox et Rouky : « Ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir. Leur vision du dessin n'était pas la mienne. Je me sentais enfermé dans un schéma qui ne cadrait pas avec ce que j'étais. Mais ... grâce à eux j'ai pu travailler en parallèle sur mes premiers courts métrages. » * En 2006, il reçoit un prix spécial pour l'ensemble de sa carrière au festival d'Annecy, où quelques personnes ont pu le rencontrer et lui poser des questions durant 45 minutes environ. * Fan de l'acteur Vincent Price, Tim Burton lui rend hommage en 1982 dans Vincent, dans lequel Vincent Price lui-même prête sa voix au narrateur. Il retrouvera l'acteur dans Edward aux mains d'argent. * Il a été le sujet de plusieurs biographies illustrées, notamment Tim Burton d'Antoine de Baecque par les éditions les Cahiers du Cinéma. Catégorie:Tim Burton Catégorie:Biographie Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Réalisateur Producteur